How I Live Now
by charlotte818
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks, it turns Cosette's and the rest of the Cullen's world upside down. But as danger approaches in the form of a deadly tracker, she will do everything in her power to keep her family and her new found friend safe. All while juggling a secret that could ruin the new life that she has tried so hard to build.
1. Introduction

Prologue

In all my years, I never once thought that my life, my immortal life, could be changed so suddenly by a single human. I admit that since becoming what I am, my treatment of human life has certainly decreased in generosity. In my defence though, the fact that the moment the venom of my kind enters the bloodstream, you're cursed. We are designed to be the ultimate predator, and the human race is our prey. Everything about us was put there to draw you in. Not to mention the constant burn in the back of the throat doesn't help. Without control of ones thirst, it could be dangerous not only to any human in the area, but to yourself if things get to out of hand.

Why? The question thats on the tip of your tongue. Two words.

The Volturi.

Yes, the Volturi. The ancient vampires that keep the balance of our world. Or at least, they think so. And they do.

When they feel like it.

To some they are gods, to others, not so much. I suppose it depends on who you are. Myself? I've always consider myself trapped between two sides. There once was a time when I called myself one of them. But those times ended long ago, even though it still pains me to this day. I realize that you deserve to know a bit more of my history, but all in due time.

As I said my life was truly changed by a seventeen year old girl, all our lives were. By all, I mean my family. Yes, family. Not coven. The Cullens. We were unusual, and in more ways then one. To start we are what we called "vegetarians", meaning that we denied and went against our true nature. Instead of feeding on the blood of humans, we chose a slightly different diet, the blood of animals. Hence the term "vegetarians".

So far we truly only know of one other coven like us. They live up north, in Alaska, so we don't always see them that often. We call them our "extended family". Theres five of them. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Carmen's mate, Eleazar.

I suppose theres also my twin brother. By blood if you could believe that. We were both turned around the same time. Both about to be killed for crimes we did not commit. But again, its another long and complicated story for another time. But, like us, the Cullen clan, my brother and his coven are also "vegetarians" though their more what you would call nomadic vampires. As a matter of fact, the last time I saw him it was probably 1956.

Isabella Swan, or Bella, as she prefers. The girl that somehow got herself thrown into our world head first. None of us really saw it coming. Well except Alice of course. I learned that one the hard way.

You see, when a person becomes one of our kind, everything about them seems to multiply or enhance if you will. Carlisle, our father figure, says that each and every one of us brings something, something that was a part of us, from our past life, our human life, to this one.

For Alice, it was her sight, her psychic ability. Yes, Alice sees things, like, in the future. Whether its an incoming global crisis or a pair of really cute shoes that are about to go on sale in her favourite designer boutique.

Anyway, so Bella crashes her monster of a chevy pick-up truck into all of our never ending lives in the middle of the school semester when she decides to move in with her father Charlie Swan, the Chief of police in the quaint and tiny town of Forks, Washington that is not only our current home but ironic enough, is not the most ideal place for someone who and I quote "doesn't really like any cold, wet, thing...", considering the only weather we ever get involves the words rain, hail, snow or ice.

So you see this all started on one very rainy day in March when Bella stumbled first into my "brother" Edward's life and in doing so, into ours. And it went a little something like this...


	2. First Sight

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me :(

1: FIRST SIGHT

Large droplets of rain splashed the ground as a silver volvo sped down the road. The sports car continued to be a blur as it passed the thick vegetation that surrounded the winding road.

The young male in the driver's seat released a sound of annoyance and turned his head to the very pleased and slightly smug strawberry blonde beside him. Not once even thinking about whether or not it would be safer to keep his eyes on the road.

"I really hate it when you do that." He spoke. The blonde in question met his gaze before turning her identical dark, almost black eyes back to the road in from of them, debating how best to answer.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so nosy." Came the reply in a similarly musical voice, though female this time. A loud, high pitched giggle suddenly sounded behind the two as the male in the front seat gave a very frustrated sigh and turned back to the road.

"And besides," She continued, "Its a lesson well learnt. That gift of yours allows you easy access to someone's thoughts and is something you take advantage of, so much that you've almost become dependant on it."

Another high pitched giggle then came from the back seat as a smaller female, almost pixie-like, poked her head in-between the two, offering her two cents.

"So Cosette, what did you use to block him out this time? Country?"

"Heavy Metal." Was the still smug answer. "A personal favourite. Works every time."

Alice made a small "huh" sound in approval while wondering how best to approach the subject of her choice.

"But you know, the thing I'm most curious about is why you were trying to block our dear brother Edward out in the first place. God knows the rest of us gave up years ago."

The blond, Cosette, raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

"And just what are you implying Alice? That I'm hiding something?" Cosette's tone by then had become defensive and her voice raised slightly as she went on. "Did it occur to you that perhaps I treasure my privacy and prefer to have my thoughts stay within the confines of my mind?"

"No." Although the way she said it, the word sounded more like 'Nooooo'. "I was simply talking about your love life, or lack of love life really." She said somewhat sheepishly.

"I don't know what your talking about"

Edward just rolled a his eyes as they continued to banter the rest of the way to the rather small high school in the tiny town of Forks, Washington.

* * *

><p>Cosette was just getting out of the silver sports car as a jeep going 40 miles an hour in the tiny high school parking lot came speeding into the spot next to them. She shook her head watching a large teen with a head of dark curls exit the driver's seat.<p>

_I can't believe they actually let Emmett drive. All it would take is for one of these silly teenagers who go to this ridiculously small school to get hit and-BANG! We'd have to move again._

Following him was a familiar blond male. By then Alice had left the back seat and was already skipping over to join her mate as they entered the school. But she didn't miss the smirk still in place and Jasper glanced back. Or the high five he gave Emmett behind Alice's back.

_Those two. They'll be the death of us, I swear._

Feeling a presence behind her she turned, breathing in the well known scent of Rosalie as she approached her.

"Ready?"Cosette offered.

"For what? Hormonal teenage boys that think they have a shot with you? Or jealous girls that don't know how to mind their own business?"

Cosette chuckled as she heard this. _Same old Rosalie._

"I meant school"

"Oh."

Edward threw an arm around her shoulders as they started their walk to the front doors.

"You know, I've got this funny feeling about today."

"Really." Was his monotonous reply.

"Yeah. Somethings different" Cosette continued.

"Of course it is."

_Again with the sarcasm. But then, it is Edward we're talking about._

Cosette then heard him snort when he caught that tidbit of her thoughts, but she ignored it and went on.

"Edward, if I bore you, you could just find someone else to pretend to be your girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I think any one of the girls in this school would be absolutely ecstatic to be your fake girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes at this comment. Edward was used to that threat. He knew that she would never actually do something like that. It was just Cosette trying to be funny. The sherade of being in a relationship worked well enough for the both of them. It kept the teens of their backs for the most part. It was rather entertaining really. "Turning it off" and then "Turning it on" never failed to stir up gossip. Break up for a bit, watch all the girls start to cover themselves in more make-up with everyday that Edward was a free man and see the guys puff themselves up like peacocks when Cosette passed in the hallways on one of their "breaks". Then, when the teenagers started to get more bold, stage a reunion and wait until they felt like starting the cycle all over again.

Of course there was the one time when the two had actually annoyed one another so much that the animosity between them on their "off" period had been real. Suffice to say they had been left home on that weeks hunting trip.

Rosalie then spoke up from beside Cosette: "Theres talk of a new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella"

"Well, that explains why the entire male population is going haywire." She gave a hum of agreement with Edward's remark upon seeing the masses clustering together, muttering to themselves. Edward looked down at her, "We should get to class, see you at lunch." Nodding to Rosalie as she walked in the other direction, he kept his arm slung over her shoulders and lead her down the hall to their first period.

* * *

><p>Lunch came quicker then Bella thought as she sat down next to the girl, that for the life of her, she couldn't remember the name of. That guy, Eric, from English waved to her from across the room.<p>

And that was when she first saw them. Six of them, in the corner of the room. They were all different, but yet there were still some similarities between them all.

There were three males:

The first one was big, muscular wise, with a mop of curly brown hair on his head. The second one had blond hair, a honey colour, and was more leaner but still had some muscle. He was slightly taller too. The last one was boyish, more lanky and had untidy hair that looked like a mix between brown and copper. Bronze?

The girls almost seemed like total opposites. The tall one was stunning. Blond hair that gently waved down her shoulder blades and a perfect figure, the kind that most women would kill for. The other blond was slightly smaller. Her waist was thinner and her legs longer, but still curvy. Willowy and athletic. But the most startling thing about her was her hair, standing up it probably reached the back of her shins! Starting in two french plaits that meet up with each other at the nape of her neck and continued as one to almost brush the tiles laid along the cafeteria ground. Upon closer inspection Bella could see the slight tint of red that glowed in her long locks. The last girl was positively tiny. Her short black hair spiked so it went in all directions and her clothing looked top of the line. Very high fashion.

There eyes were all the same though. Dark, almost so much that Bella couldn't see their pupils. As well they all had circles under their eyes, like the hadn't slept in weeks. Their skin too, it was pale. More so then anyone else's in the school. But that wasn't the reason Bella couldn't tare her eyes away. No, that was because they were all incredibly beautiful. Their features angular and prominent.

_Perfect._


	3. Who Are They

#3: WHO ARE THEY

Sitting at a table in the corner of the room, Edward stared at the cracks in the wall. He was trying, and failing, to block out the noise that was not only coming from the students mouthes, but from their heads as well. The thoughts circling were just mudane things that frankly, he could care less about. Not to mention that there was a constant subject that was on everyones minds: the new girl. By now he'd seen her face hundreds of times over by all different angles. Really, he didn't understand how just a new face could cause so much excitement. Just an ordinary girl. Again he tried to tune the voices out. Harder this time.

Of course there were five voices that he blocked out of courtesy instead of dislike. Yes, those of his family. His two brothers and three sisters. He tried so very hard to give them privacy even though by now, they never bothered to do much about it because of how used to it they had become.

Except for Cosette.

He didn't have a clue what to make over the situation. One minute the voice would be there, rambling about no particular thing when she'd suddenly stop herself and completely change the subject. Either that or blast some kind of music he detested. Usually some sort of ridculous song from the 70's. It happened the most often when she was reliving some sort of memory. And not from her life as a human. She'd let go of many of those memories, choosing to not dwell on the terrible circumstances of her transformation. He then thought of how defensive she had become this morning when she had jumped to conclusions and thought that Alice was accusing her of hiding something.

_Is she hiding something?_

Well, she was always extremely careful with her thoughts, especially around him. Currently her thoughts were on Jasper. She was worried about him, like Alice. Wondering if they should have fed before school and how he was holding up. They had always had a strong bond. She was closer to Jasper then some of the others.

_They went through similar pain_, he thought. Yes, their reason for "vegetarianism" was very similar. Because of Jasper's powers as an empath he felt what his victims were feeling. The fear. The desperation. The defeat. But also because of his past. Having spent so long in the south with the territory wars and their diregard for human and immortal life, he had worn down, become depressed.

Cosette's past was less well known. She had spaired all of them most of the details of her immortal life, but she couldn't hide everything. Carlisle had the most knowledge and through him he had pieced parts of her story together. Edward knew that there was still much that she had hid from all of them though. He knew she was older than him, and Jasper, she'd told them that much.

At that moment Edward became distracted from his current thoughts as Jasper's imagination started to get away from him. A girl had just pasted by to talk to her friends. Her scent instantly filling the air. In Jasper's head he was plotting it, he would get up from his spot beside Alice, moving behind the girl. He would lean down as if to whisper to her and his lips would brush her throat, feeling the pulsing vein-

Edward kicked his chair.

Jasper turned to look him in the eye and then lowered his gaze, ashamed.

He then muttered: "Sorry"

Alice then tried to soothe him with a few words, unsuccessfully.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." She said.

Across the table, Cosette shot him a concerned look.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people." She offered.

Alice piped up at this.

"Cosette's right. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is." he said curtly. Alice, knowing the conversation was over, sighed and left the cafeteria, dumping her still full tray on the way out.

"She's only trying to help." Cosette's comment only adding anger to his eyes and he shot her a look that clearly said _drop it_. She gave a roll of her eyes.

Edward's head suddenly snapped up to find a table across the room. As Cosette gazed at the table she wondered what could have possibly caused him to react like that. Upon closer inspection she noted that sitting at that particular table was an unfamiliar heart-shaped face framed by a mane of brown hair.

_Must be the new girl, Bella was it?_

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan."

Cosette figured Emmett must have commented in his head for Edward answered the unspoken statement with:

"Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." She chuckled. Wanting to know more she tuned into the conversation the Swan girl was having with Jessica Stanley, a notorious gossip.

_This'll be interesting._

* * *

><p>"Who are they?"<p>

The girl, Jessica she realized, turned around to see who she was talking about. Bella could almost see the mental eye roll that Jessica would have done. She giggled in embarrassment as she turned back to face Bella.

"Oh, thats Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie, Jasper and Cosette Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Bella shifted her gaze to "The Cullens" and back again before trying to keep the conversation moving.

"They are...very nice looking." It came out all wrong but she hoped Jessica got the point she was trying to make. With another giggle Jessica went on.

"Yes! They're all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Cosette, well, sorta on that last one. And they _live_ together." Her voice getting more excited with each sentence she released.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella ventured, more than just a little bit curious. "They don't look related . . . "

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hale's are siblings, twins. Cosette's their younger sister or something."

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen while Cosette's seventeen, but the three of them have been with Doctor Cullen's wife for about ten years. She's their aunt or something like that. Nobody knows for sure what their deal is, in fact, they're all pretty secretive"

"What do you mean?"

Jessica looked up from the chip in her purple nail polish and blinked.

"Like, they don't really hang out with anyone else, none of them do." Jessica told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway," She continued, "They all moved down here from Alaska, like, two years ago."

Bella again looked back at the table, this time narrowing in on the boyish male, most likely the youngest of them all, when he suddenly looked back at her. Startled with embarrassment she flushed, her cheeks colouring pink as she somehow managed to tare her gaze away.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" She said looking out the corner of her eye but quickly looking down again after realizing he was still staring at her with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"That's Edward," She answered. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, at least, when he and Cosette are off I mean. I think they have one of those passionate love hate relationships or something. One week they're together and the next they barely acknowledge each others existence. Apparently none of the other girls at this school are good enough for him though." She said this with a bitterness to her tone and looked back over at the table with a bit of contempt. Bella thought it seemed that Jessica had tried her luck with the youngest Cullen already only to be shot down, if her reaction was anything to go by. "He always goes back to her in the end. So, don't even try."

Bella looked back at the Cullen table one last time to see that Edward had turned his head back towards the wall again. Shifting her gaze slightly she caught sight of the beautiful strawberry blond sitting next to him. Said blond then turned her head so she was staring right back at Bella. She didn't send any hateful glares her way. No, she simply looked, there was no other word for it, amused. Cosette had probably written her off as not a threat to Edward the moment she had entered the cafeteria doors. Feeling herself flush for the second time that day under the gaze of a Cullen, she dropped her eyes to the floor.


End file.
